1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the use of contact information contained within address books, e-mail's, calendars, journals, etc. to identify chains of relationships between users of a computer network and to display such chains in an informative and user friendly manner,
2. Description of the Related Art
In the course of daily work, people make frequent connections to other people for many purposes such as to gain information, advice, approval, make introductions to people they do not know, etc. For such purposes, people go first to people they know, because that is the most efficient thing to do. Establishing a social relationship requires work, so interacting with people for whom that work has already been done saves effort. However, the fact exists that a person often needs something that the people they know cannot provide. To get the information they need, they must establish a new relationship with a person they do not know. The problem then becomes how best to make contact with a person you do not know. Systems already exist that provide information about other people, often in the form of information profiles, but they do not provide mechanisms that help a seeker to meet others in an easy to use and efficient way.